1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrically insulative polymeric films useful as conductive insulators and electrical tape backings that contain no halogen material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electrically insulative resins are known in the art. Polyolefins have been used in various resins, with and without flame retardancy in the electrical industry.
Most insulative films which are used commercially, and have both good flame retardancy and good physical properties contain some vinyl chloride. Because of the toxins produced when such compositions are burned, either accidentally or when discarded, it is desirable to reduce the halogen content as much as is possible, particularly chlorine content. However, it is difficult to attain both the flame retardancy and the physical properties such as tensile and elongation in an alternative product. This is especially true of films being used for tape backings in the electrical industry where the tapes must stretch and drape in a certain manner to be acceptable for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,637 discloses fire-retardant thermoplastic compounds that are chemically crosslinked, comprising 5-60% olefinic copolymers, 1-15% organopolysiloxane, and 20-85% flame retardant. Preferred embodiments include a copolymer, and an additional elastomer or ethylene copolymer. The preferred elastomers are EP or EPDM copolymers. Ethylene vinylacetate is also disclosed. Metal oxide hydrates are used as the fire-retardant compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,642 discloses a resin containing polyolefins, preferably polypropylene. Ammonium polyphosphate particles are used for flame retardance, and a melamine resin encapsulates the particles.
EP Patent 274,888 discloses a flame retardant halogen-free elastomer composition containing greater than 50% inorganic filler. Addition of a coupling agent is not disclosed.
EP Patent 391,336 discloses the use of a silane coupling agent and/or an olefinic synthetic rubber in a flame retardant composition of polypropylene and ammonium polyphosphate or melamine modified ammonium polyphosphate with one or more nitrogen-containing organic compounds. The organofunctional group of the silane can be vinyl, chloro, amino or mercapto. Vinyl trimethoxysilane, vinyl triethoxysilane and 3-mercaptopropyl trimethoxysilane are preferred. Compositions with an olefinic synthetic rubber and without silane are also disclosed.
JP Patent 04,139,241 discloses an olefinic resin blended with ammonium polyphosphate, a silane coupling agent, and olefinic synthetic rubber and a petroleum resin. An example of the silane is vinyl trimethoxysilane. Advantages of this compound are high electrical resistance and high bleed resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,357 discloses a flame retardant composition containing polypropylene as the major constituent, a silane coupling agent, and/or olefinic synthetic rubbers, ammonium polyphosphate (APP) or melamine-modified APP and one or more nitrogen compounds, and optionally polyethylene resin, crosslinking agent and thiophosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,474 and 4,769,283 disclose a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape backing having improved toughness comprising blends of crystalline isotactic polypropylene and compatible flexible polymers (in the former) or compatible ethylene containing polymers (in the latter), such polymers including EPDM and/or EVA.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,024 discloses a biodegradable pressure-sensitive adhesive tape backing comprising such a blend combined with an unsaturated elastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,012 discloses a fixing tape for a disposable diaper comprising a plastics film layer, a polymer blend layer, and an adhesive layer. The plastics film layer may contain an EVA copolymer, and EP copolymer, or a combination thereof; the polymer blend layer contains two or more resins selected from EVA, EP, and polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,859 discloses EPDM polymers physically blended with polyethylene and ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers having improved tensile strengths. Use as wire and cable insulation is disclosed.
However, these attempts to produce a halogen free film for the electrical industry, and especially for tape backings, have not been able to produce a halogen-free film with the required flame retardance and physical properties.
The present inventors have found that films comprising ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) copolymers and an elastomer selected from ethylene propylene (EP) and ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM) rubbers and an effective amount of flame retardant phosphorous-nitrogen containing intumescent fillers and an aminofunctional silane coupling agent has tensile stress-strain behavior such that the first derivative of stress with respect to strain is positive for the entire curve, and a curve showing a second derivative of stress-strain is negative over more than 50% of the curve.
Further, such films will provide electrical tape backings having the feel, and handling properties of the most popular poly(vinyl chloride) backings with no halogen, which eliminates the release of toxic gases into the air, and also reduces negative environmental aspects from processing and disposal.